Desperation
by Millie Black
Summary: Zen and Shirayuki have gotten married! But with their marriage, pressure is put on the First Prince of Clariens to get married as well. Prince Izanna decides to go along with the pressure and decides to find a wife. He choses ten possible women to come to the castle in celebration of his birthday. Prince Izanna will use this opportunity to find the woman to help rule Clariens.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I should not be writing this. I already have four fanfictions I'm working on and should be updating. However… I couldn't stop myself. I can't promise that the updates will be frequent. I just wanted to bring this story to life and give everyone something worth reading. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

Feathers brushed my cheek as I pulled back the bow string. My dark blue eyes never left the center of the target. Exhaling slowly, I released the arrow. It whooshed through the air, hitting the target dead center. I wasn't surprised. I had mastered the bow and arrow long ago.

"How boring." I whispered. Target practice used to be a challenge. Now, it was only a waste of time. I handed the bow off to a servant standing by and picked up my long white cloak. Throwing it over my shoulders, I stalked off to my meeting. The responsibility I held was large, and as the First Prince of Clarines I had to fulfill it.

I was quickly escorted down the halls, headed to my favorite meeting room. The room of Chanting Flowers was where I usually had all my meetings. It always smelled nice because of the white lilies that were changed daily. Familiar laughter reached my ears and I looked down to see my little brother sitting with his wife, Shirayuki.

Zen had proposed to Shirayuki about six months ago. They were married three months ago in March. That really put the pressure on me. Usually the First Prince was expected to marry first, so that the kingdom could have a heir. Zen had beaten me to the chase, and I was a little upset, even if I had given him their permission.

Shirayuki's situation was quite odd. Shirayuki had started out as a commoner, until she was harassed by Prince Raj. Zen came to her rescue on pure coincidence. Then she ended up here and her fate was changed. Throughout the time spend in Clarines she had grown and shown people that she moved forward with her own strength. When she was kidnapped, Raj teamed up with Zen to bring her back. In doing so, Raj had called her 'Friend of the Crown'. Going through with what he said, Shirayuki received the title and became a noble.

The notion always made me laugh. It was strange how she was able to change even the coldest hearts. I watched the two until Zen finally noticed my presence. By the time he looked up I was already around the corner. I was able to slip away like that often. Hiding in plain sight was easy for someone who could make their presence almost disappear completely. Like archery, I had also mastered it.

I was still be able to hear them.

"Zen? What's wrong?" Shirayuki's worried voice just barely reached my ears. She could be loud, but most of the time she was quiet. Unless she was angry. You didn't want to be anywhere near her when she was angry.

"Nothing. I just had a small feeling that my brother was spying again." I could only imagine him scanning the higher floor. "What were you saying about roka fruit again?" I began walking again as the couple continued their conversation. It hurt that Zen would jump to that conclusion, even if it was true.

"Prince Izana." I looked up to see Lord Haruka bowing low. He must have an important matter to discuss if he actively sought me out. Usually Lord Haruka was an adviser to Zen, but sometimes he decided to bother me as well.

"What do you need Lord Haruka?" I continued to walk, signaling for him to follow me. He matched my slow pace, even though he was more of a speed walker. Lord Haruka was more careful with his words around me. He was honest and blunt around Zen, but I held more authority. I tended to scare others without meaning to.

"It's a sensitive matter that may be best to discuss behind closed doors." I almost paused in my step. I had a feeling that I knew what the matter was about. Lord Haruka was right. It was best to speak behind soundproof walls with thirty locks on the one door. Unfortunately they didn't have that in the castle.

"Of course. I have a few minutes until my meeting." A servant opened the door for us, but before we entered I whispered. "Don't let anyone else into this room." The servant gulped loudly averting his eyes. He nodded quickly and I put on a fake smile. One that I wore often. I didn't smile genuinely most of the time. Part of being the next in line for the throne meant that you had to hide your true emotions. Not being able to could get you in trouble.

As soon as they were in the room of Chanting Flowers and the door was closed, Lord Haruka jumped right in. "I'm sure you are already aware of what I would like to discuss."

"This is a marriage discussion correct?" I settled into my desk that was always set up in the room. The scent of lilies was faint, but strong enough to help me relax. This was another responsibility I had. My wife would have to be someone who would help strengthen bonds with other kingdoms. I had my own personal wants, but when it came to the future of Clarines, I would have to push aside those wants.

"Correct your highness. It has been quite some time since your last marriage interview. Not to mention the marriage between Prince Zen and Shirayuki has caused the people to ask questions. Such as, why hasn't Prince Izana gotten married yet? I have spoken with other advisers about this matter; they all believe that you should have at least one marriage interview to quell the qualms of the people."

"Why wasn't I invited to the conversation?" I was only slightly angry. In fact I was more amused that they would go behind the next king of Clarines about an important matter. I smiled when I saw Lord Haruka flinch.

"I apologize your highness. I should have arranged for a meeting to be held. If you would like we cou-" I raised my hand to shut him up. I didn't mind. At least not now since he was being annoying. I eyed the three dark purple folders with intricate gold designs on the front that Lord Haruka held in one hand.

"Are those the possible candidates for marriage?" There were three, so there was an abundance of Princesses and Noble ladies waiting to get married. Lord Haruka nodded and set them on the desk. I opened the first one; the first name was one I recognized. I had been fourteen at the time I met her. She was just a infant at the time. Little Hana would not be on my list. "Take these back and remove all of the candidates who are under the age of fifteen. I don't want to marry a child."

"Does that mean you are considering…" Lord Haruka trailed off. While I smiled darkly.

"Yes. I'm not just having a marriage interview to have a marriage interview. I think it's about time I found a wife."

* * *

 _A/N: There aren't many Snow White With the Red Hair fanfictions out there, so I wanted to create one. It's supposed to be long and lengthy, but we will see how that goes. I wrote this story because my imagination spurred to life. I'm aware that in the manga Prince Izana has become the king and he does have a fiance. Her name is Haki and I love her. In this fanfiction however, she doesn't exist and Izana has not ascended to the throne yet._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I hope that the first chapter wasn't too short! It felt like a good place to stop. I'm glad that I got the second chapter out in good time. I hope you like it!_

* * *

My meetings were about trivial matters that probably could have been taken to Zen. I assumed his work had been transferred to me on the account of my mother. She believed that the newlyweds needed to be stress free for awhile. Sounded just like her. She was probably still sour that after she got married she hardly ever saw her husband for the first few months.

"Your Highness, Lord Haruka is requesting to see you." I didn't turn around and continued to stare out the window. I was watching a beautiful sunset and didn't want to miss it. The sunlight was making the tops of the trees turn an amber gold. Birds flew off in the distance while the white mountaintops sparkled. It was breathtaking. My attention was averted by the messenger clearing his throat. Sighing I turned my head. He had ruined the moment. How disrespectful.

"Let him in." The small boy bowed low, then stepped aside to let Lord Haruka in. The blonde haired man held his head high, as he should. Lord Haruka valued his position as a noble as most should. He would act the part. "Have you made the changes I requested?"

"Yes your Highness. Unfortunately the list hasn't gotten much shorter." I eyed the purple folders again. There were only two this time, but each page would have twenty names and there were about fifteen pages in each book. That would make six hundred marriage candidates. What a pain.

"Let me have a look." I sat down quickly, and Lord Haruka brought them over. It didn't take me long to noticed that they were ordered by the power and influence they had on their country. That meant that the second book would probably be women that I never heard of. I eagerly pushed that book away. That cut my pain in half. "You can get rid of that one. They won't be worth my time."

"Of course your Highness." Lord Haruka quickly picked it up. Seeing as I had dismissed him, he left the room with one final glance. I usually didn't enjoy people watching me read documents or important files. It irritated me more than anything.

The first three woman on the list were woman I knew quite well. Princess Cassandra, Lady Renee, and Lady Naomi. All three of them were from the same kingdom. They had countless supporters, and even worked together on a few economy projects. Sadly, since they were all from the same kingdom it would cause a rift if I chose one over the other. Quite possibly a revolt. I couldn't have that happen.

About halfway down the first page I saw a name I heard regularly. Kiki. No doubt about it; if I proposed to Kiki she would downright refuse. While we could be called friends, she would choose someone she didn't know ten times over me. I could say I felt the same. We would both be fine with the relationship we had at the moment.

Reading the names and trying to put them to faces was tiring. I had to remember where I had met all of these woman, if I even met them at all. By the time I got to the last page it was well over midnight. I shut the book, stretching and groaning. I would pick out a few in the morning. These women would be people I could tolerate, maybe even enjoy talking to. I sincerely doubted that, but it was worth lying to myself.

* * *

Everyone in the castle knew that they had to be overly cautious when I woke up irritated. I felt like I haven't slept at all. I had spent half my time in bed tossing and turning. Yesterday I had been numb to my decision. Today it was a completely different story. What was I thinking? I made my own decisions; I wasn't one to be pushed around by the questions of my subjects. Now, I was obligated to pick out a wife.

It was the worst decision I made. Even so, I got up, put on my fake smile, and went to work. I hid the folder in my drawer so I wouldn't have to look at it. My breakfast was soon brought up and I ate it quickly, as if that would make the day end faster. Truly I was in a terribly mood.

It only got worse when a certain someone decided to annoy me.

"Prince Izana." I looked up, glaring at the messenger that dare disturb my work pace. He was clearly scared for his life by the look I was giving him, but continued to do his job. "Prince Zen is here to see you." That lightened my mood. Maybe teasing my little brother would make my day better.

"Bring him in!" I worried that my excitement was showing through my eyes, so I toned it down a little. It wasn't at all like me to behave this way. It may be possible that my decision was making me lose my cool. Within seconds, my brother strode in.

He was wearing casual clothing, which was odd because he usually wore regal clothing when speaking to me. His eyes were still cold, like they were whenever he saw me. I smirked at his stiff attitude. He was quite cruel to me. Couldn't he let his guard down around me for once in his life.

"Lord Brother. May I speak freely, and say exactly what's on my mind?" Uh-oh. Zen only asked to speak freely when he was extremely angry with me. What did I do wrong that got Zen at my throat?

"Go ahead. Just don't be too harsh. I'm not in a good mood today." I watched him carefully. His permanent frown seemed to be twitching. Why? Suddenly Zen lost it.

He started laughing.

I was bewildered. Zen usually had a shred of decency around me. Now he was acting like he was hanging out with one of his friends. Like Mitsuhide, Kiki, or Shirayuki. He would never act this way around me. So why now?

"Your," Zen lost himself in another round of laughter. After a few seconds he managed to compose himself to the point where he could speak again. "Getting married? Who would have ever thought." Zen was shaking with mirth, while I was getting frustrated. Was it really that much of a surprise? "Anyway Lord Brother, you can stop your little joke now."

"Joke?" I repeated. Zen nodded.

"I saw through you. You don't actually intend on getting married. You should probably tell Lord Haruka that your not serious before he tells the whole castle." Zen let out the rest of his chuckles. He was done laughing now. For the first time in my life I was actually hurt. Not serious? What if I was?

"I'm serious." The words slipped out before I could rethink them. But once I said them, the shadow of why I had done this disappeared. I _was_ serious. When I had seen Zen and Shirayuki get married, somewhere deep in my heart I realized I wanted what they had. I wanted someone I could rely on; someone that I could share my secrets with. I wanted someone who would tell me they loved me.

"What?" Zen's voice was quiet. I quickly put up my shields. I hardened my eyes as I stared down at my little brother. It was then that I noticed that I had risen from my seat. His eyes never left mine, and they had a spark of curiosity in them.

"I'm serious. Do you think that I would joke about a matter like this? It's hardly appropriate. Do you think I'm a child?" Zen opened his mouth, but I continued, not giving him time to speak. "You have to remember, Zen, that I am the First Prince of Clarines. This is only part of the responsibility I hold. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Brother." Zen bowed low, then exited the room. Outside, I could hear the whispered conversation between him and Shirayuki. She must have been waiting outside. "It appears he's serious. I seriously thought that he was playing a prank. Even if it was hard to believe. I think I'm more shocked that he's actually going through with it."

"He's probably ready. You should just accept it Zen. Be happy for him. After all, we owe it to him that he allowed us to be together." Shirayuki's optimistic voice was comforting. I was ready. At least, I think I was. I wasn't sure. That was a first for me as well, not being positive that this was what I wanted.

I couldn't hear their conversation after that. They must have moved away. I sat back down and opened the drawer with the purple file sitting in it. I pulled it out and went to work. I wrote down all of the names that would bring Clarines prosperity. I stopped in confusion at one of the names.

 _Yuuka Nypholia, Daughter of King Riegle Nypholia; Age: Nineteen_

King Riegle ruled a kingdom on a different continent. The kingdom of Imilyash was apparently rich with minerals and ores. Most merchants came from Imilyash with high quality jewels. If I remembered correctly, mercenaries had killed all of his children when his castle was attacked in the middle of the night. He was too old to have anymore children at that point. There had to be a mistake. Even so, I wrote down her name.

By the time I was done I had twelve names on my list. That would take up way too much time. I would have to send a request to each one on the list to come and meet with me for a marriage interview. It would be nice to somehow shorten the list. Maybe I could put my own wants in now.

Lady Asila was beautiful and quiet. I had just met her recently when she tagged along with her father to discuss important matters. Her eyes were brown, as well as her hair. She was sixteen. Unfortunately she didn't seem quite exciting. She was too focused on getting all of her etiquette right. It should come as second nature to her. So, without much reluctance I crossed her name off the list.

Princess Miria Dixon was certainly interesting. I couldn't remember her as well as Lady Asila, but she had made a remarkable impact on me. Princess Miria was certainly older; she was twenty three. Which for a princess was quite odd. She had light ash brown hair and forest green eyes; it was her personality that caught my attention. She wasn't afraid to tell others how she felt. If she did managed to offend someone she would answer their complaints with 'I'm sorry you got offended'. I still couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a terrible mistake on her part.

Lady Layla Ashdown. That was a mouthful. I had only seen her once, and while she hadn't made me bored like Lady Asila, she didn't make quite the impact Princess Miria had. Lady Layla's hair was pitch black while her eyes were a startling true sapphire. She had seemed obsessed with appearances, always wanting everything to be perfect. Although, I did enjoy a little unplanned surprise once in awhile.

Lady Evangeline Breckenridge had never said a word to me. Her father and I met on occasion at his manor. She was always formal and elegant. She was seventeen and had golden blonde hair. Her eyes were a dull brown. She was quite diligent in her studies and could always found with a book.

Then there was Princess Yuuka. I had no information on her. I had never seen her before. She was a mystery to me, if she even existed at all. I was even more convinced that there had been a mistake. I crossed her off the list. Then I moved on, going through the rest of women. Lady Alice Sherington, Lady Ophelia Evans, Lady Helene Astor, Princess Scarlett Ravenswood, Princess Freya De Clare, Lady Tabitha Millington, and finally Lady Violet Down. I quickly crossed off Lady Tabitha. I didn't understand why I had written her down in the first place.

Princess Freya De Clare struck a chord in me. I had heard her name before, but I couldn't place it. I also felt like I had seen her, but couldn't remember. It was quite frustrating. My interest was piqued, so it didn't matter. I would meet her soon enough.

I looked back at the list. That was nine names. Nine people I had to meet and nine choices. That is, if they even considered my request. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. If only there was a way to meet with them all at once.

My eyes shot open at my own thoughts. MY BIRTHDAY! Of course! How could I forget?! I could invite them all here under the disguise that I wanted them here for my birthday. In the few weeks they would be here I would spend time with each of them and decide which one I liked the best.

Now that I thought about it, my idea was a bit cruel. They had no idea that I was going to be judging them. _But wouldn't that make it more perfect? They would have no idea, so they would just be themselves. Then again, people always pretend in front of me._ My inner thoughts voiced themselves and excitement coursed through me. It was like a game. I would have to read them perfectly.

I quickly copied the names down onto a clean sheet of paper and picked up the purple folder. Then I went to my door almost throwing it open, but then remembered who I was. I was Prince Izana, the First Prince of Clarines. I did _not_ act in such a manner. Smoothing down my ruffled cloak, I opened the door slowly and stepped out. The guards standing outside my door stiffened.

"Would one of you take these _very important_ items to Lord Haruka?" I placed a special emphasis on those two words, letting them know that if they lost the items or they were somehow leaked to the public, they would be responsible. "Tell him that the people on the list need to be given invitations to attend the castle for my birthday celebration." My smile was plastered onto my face, and one of the guards stepped forward.

"Of course your Highness. It will be taken care of immediately." I didn't give him any thanks as I handed the papers to him. It had slipped my mind. I was too excited for the game that was to come. _It's not just a game. Your serious about this!_ A part of my mind reminded me that I did need to stop acting like a child and actually act like a responsible adult. What was it that his mother always told him while he was younger? Adulting is what we tell ourselves, trying to cover up the fact that we are still children on the inside.

I quickly went back into the room to hide my chuckles from the guards. I had woken up irritated, but now I was feeling a lot better. This wasn't such a terrible idea after all.

* * *

Later that evening I ran into Lord Haruka on my late night walk.

"Ah, your Highness. I thought I should let you know, messengers are already on their way delivering the requests. I must congratulate you on your quick thinking. Inviting them all to your birthday was the correct decision."

"Thank you for your compliment. Were the other advisers pleased with the nine I have chosen?"

"Yes, they were all very pleased. In fact, they were won-" Lord Haruka stopped mid sentence and a look of confusion crossed over his face. His eyes bore into mine. I was a little unsettled by his change of emotions. "Nine?"

"Yes, nine." My gut twisted into a knot as I had a feeling something had gone terribly wrong. My answer had caused Lord Haruka's eyes to narrow.

"There were ten names on the list. Did you miscount?" I let my emotions through and glared at him. I didn't make mistakes. Lord Haruka didn't' back down; he kept his eyes on mine, watching the turmoil in them.

"I'm positive that there were nine." Almost positive. A seed on uncertainty had suddenly been planted in my mind. "Where's the list?" Instead of just saying anything Lord Haruka had turned on his heel and went back the way he came. I followed close behind, keeping my steps slow. There had to be nine. I only wrote nine. In my hurry did I accidentally write a name that I crossed off?

We stopped outside of a conference room and Lord Haruka went in without hesitation. I followed him, the guards that had been with me hot on my heels. For all they knew it could be an ambush. They were trained well. Lord Haruka picked up a paper that sat on the table and opened it up. He frowned and showed me the paper.

I snatched it out of his hands and quickly counted. One two three… my eyes widened as I counted to ten. There were ten names. Who had I written down? I quickly scanned the names and saw it. Right inbetween Lady Evangeline Breckenridge and Lady Alice Sherington. I had accidentally written down Princess Yuuka Nypholia.

"Do I need to have someone stop a messenger, your Highness?" Lord Haruka sounded arrogant, like he usually sounded around Zen. I sighed heavily. Oh well, one more person couldn't hurt. I still wasn't convinced she actually existed.

"No. It's perfectly alright. I'll just have to deal with one more interview. It won't hurt."

Hopefully.

* * *

 _A/N: TOO MANY NAMES! If anyone has any suggestions or questions, I would appreciate them and would be willing to answer them._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: It took me a while to pull this chapter together._

 _CriticalTeacher- Thank you for all of your suggestions. I have to agree with you that I lost control of Izana's character. I'm scolding myself because I posted the chapter without fixing it._

 _Rose Blush- Honestly thank you for your encouragement! I'm glad that you like the story. I don't know if I'm going to do more Izana/OC, but I'll think about it. ;)_

* * *

My birthday came faster than I expected. Almost all of the guests that I had invited had arrived, but I hadn't gotten the chance to see them. Especially the ten _special_ guests. I was drowning in paperwork. The complaints of the citizens had come in last minute; and I was only now getting to them. I hoped that I would get through them before dinner. That way I could enjoy a meal with my guests.

Tomorrow was the day that I would turn twenty-four. One year closer to ascending the throne. My mothers workload would be lifted, and she'd finally be able to relax. The thought of my mother made me pause in writing. Haruto Wistaria was certainly interesting. She didn't live in the main palace, due to her 'Castle Allergy'. Instead she ruled northern parts of Clarines, leaving the center and southern parts to Zen and I. I sometimes resent her for leaving us, but she needed to put her people first. She wouldn't have had to leave if our father was still alive. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"Izana?" My head snapped up, and I was about to discipline whoever had called my name so informally, but then my eyes caught red hair. It was just Shirayuki. She was the only one who was able to get away with calling my name without the 'prince'. I smirked. Usually she didn't come to me alone. I had a feeling that she still had a grudge against me for messing with her and Zen's relationship. What could I say? It was good entertainment.

"What do you need? Little sister." Shirayuki frowned at my teasing tone. She should have been used to it. Being the gentleman I was I stood and grabbed a chair from the far wall. I offered it to her and she took a seat. I sat down behind my desk moments later.

"I was just wondering why you haven't been to dinner these last couple of days. Zen and I were starting to get worried." I doubted that. Zen wouldn't be the least bit worried about me. Just Shirayuki, and that's only because she's almost incapable of hating someone. I gestured to the papers stacked neatly on my desk.

"I've been a bit busy. Why aren't you down in the dining hall? It should almost be time to eat."

"I know. That's why I came to get you. You can finish all this work later. I've talked to the guards and you haven't eaten anything all day. That's not good for your health." Shirayuki complained. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. She was right, about one thing. I did need to eat, but I couldn't finish this work later. It would either be tonight, or never. She didn't understand that there were deadlines that needed to be met.

"Unfortunately I can't do that. I'll just finish this then come down." I turned back to my work. Shirayuki's gaze was slowly burning a hole in my head, but I ignored her. Finally she let out a big sigh.

"I'll tell you the real reason then. About five of the girls you invited have been asking about you. If your going to have one of these girls be your wife, then I think you should at least have dinner with them." I paused in my writing once again. There would be time for that tomorrow. Then again, there were opportunities today.

"Fine. I'll be there for dinner." Shirayuki's face brightened as she smiled. Without another word she left the room. Shirayuki definitely had a way of changing people's minds. I did, however needed to finish the work. I glanced at the clock. I had fifteen minutes.

* * *

I just managed to finish before I needed to go down. I pulled on my coat, not actually putting my arms into the sleeves. After all, it was summer. I felt a bit lightheaded, but after I ate I would feel better. However, I could be sick. That was highly unlikely, but to take precautions I would go and see the Chief later just to make sure. I wasn't like Zen. I actually told people when I wasn't feeling that well.

The trek to the dining hall was uneventful. I could hear the conversation coming from the dining hall's door. There was laughter, but as soon as the doors were opened all noise stopped. I stared at the long table housing our guests. All eyes were on me, and I smiled back at them.

"Don't mind me. Please continue to eat." At my words, heads turned away and conversation continued. Although it was much quieter than before. A few pairs of eyes followed me as I sat down at the head of the table. Zen sat to my left with Shirayuki next to him. Much to my surprise, Prince Raj was sitting at my right.

"Nice of you to finally make it, Lord Brother." Zen's eyse were laughing a tme as I rolled my own eyes.

"I had duties to attend to; unlike some people." Before Zen could figure out I had insulted him, I turned to Prince Raj. "Prince Raj. I'm honored that you were able to make it. When you didn't arrive yesterday I thought you were going to miss my birthday."

"Me? Miss your birthday?" He laughed nervously, looking quite uncomfortable in his seat. "I-I would n-n-never."

"Did you catch a chill Prince Raj?" Zen smiled into his glass as Raj started to stammer out no's and compliment our kingdoms warmth. I knew that while neither of them would admit it, Zen and Raj were close.

Only half listening to their conversation I scanned the room for the ten 'special' guests. I spotted Princess Miria almost immediately. She was speaking to Lord Harukis adamantly, waving her hands around in a unlady like manner. She wouldn't do. Judging by her actions, she had too much freedom at home.

Violet was two seats down. She was a brunette with gray eyes. Violet was smiling and nodding politely to Ophelia sitting beside her. Violet's eyes were glazed over, indicating that she wasn't really listening. I could hear Ophelia from where she was sitting, which was good and bad. She could speak to a large audience, but had no inside voice.

"Your Highness." I turned to the servant standing behind me. He was holding out a small faded piece of paper. I didn't recognize him. He didn't look threatening, but I was surprised the guards let him get this close without my permission. I used one hand to rest on my sword while the other took the note.

"This is from my Lady."

"Thank you." I unfolded it while Zen and Raj's curious gazes tried to sneak a peek. I glared at them, and they both simultaneously looked away. The handwriting was beautiful tiny cursive. I was mildly surprised when I saw who it was from. Why would Lady Evangeline be sending me a message?

 _I know why I was invited. I also know there are other invited for the same purpose. I don't intend to be part of your game, Prince Izana. I won't be one of your marriage candidates. That doesn't mean, however, that I'm not useful. I could be an inside spy to help you in your decision. That is, of course, if you permit me to do so._

 _-Lady Evangeline_

Inside spy. She could be useful. I beckoned the servant who delivered the message back over. He came quickly, his dark eyes empty. It was unnerving.

"Please tell Lady Evangeline to meet me at the fountain in the gardens at 9:00."

* * *

When dinner was over I left as quickly and quietly as a future king possibly could. Work was a good excuse that often worked. Nine was only an hour away, so I couldn't afford to tarry. Back in my office I quickly prepared a list of notes for Evangeline. It included information that I would like to know. I was a little bit surprised that she was able to find out my plan so quickly. It brought the question to my mind, who else knew? Was it that easy to figure out? I would have to ask her.

That fact the she was willing to help eased some of the weight on my shoulders. Women tended to bond faster together. She would be able to get me inside intel on each lady or princess and help me weed out the potential queens. It was a bonus that this was the first time Evangeline had said anything to me, written or spoken.

When 9 had arrived I was halfway to the gardens. Three guards trailed behind me. They were some on my personal best. If there was any danger at all, they wouldn't even hesitate. Of course I could protect myself, but it was always best to have help. That was a lesson Zen still needed to learn.

The gardens were quiet, as most people had retired for the night. The bugs and animals were active. Crickets chirped and owls hooted. The warm summer breeze played with my hair. The rose covered hedges cast shadows across the path. A squirrel ran across my path and in my peripheral vision I saw each guard tense. If it had been any larger the guards would have probably killed it.

As we neared the fountain, I tried to listen past the sound of water splashing into the stone basins. There was no other noise than the crickets chirping. I stepped around the final hedge, and spotten Evangeline sitting on one of the benches. Her attendant was behind her. The guards behind me had tight grips on their lances.

"Lady Evangeline." She turned, fixing her dull eyes on me. Her attendant slowly turned, his gaze still empty. Evangeline stood, and curtized. The moonlight caught on her blonde hair, turning it silver. Then her hands started making symbols and moving at a breakneck speed. My brows furrowed in confusion. He attendant watched her carefully then turned back to me.

"Lady Evangeline apologies for the inconvenience of having to meet with her."

"Can she not tell me that herself?" I had a suspicion. A reason for her silence. Evangeline started making symbols again, and I caught half of what she said. In my childhood I had briefly studied sign language.

"Unfortunately my Lady cannot. Since birth she has been mute."

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah, I'm not dead. I've been in a writing slump, wondering how to get where I wanted to get. I still haven't gotten there, but I've taken a step forward._


End file.
